


New Year's Resolutions

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Murder Husbandry [4]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Murder Husbands in Europe, Post Cuba, Post TWOTL, cosy sweaters, mongoose - Freeform, new year aspirations, not caught yet, should be a tag in the Hannibal fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Our murder husbands look backwards and forwards.





	

'You know, you had me at "mongoose" don't you?'

Hannibal looks at Will.

'It took that long?'

'You really are an arrogant sod aren't you?'

'I think you'll find that's an arrogant sod serial killer cannibal actually'

'You're such a pedant'

'It's pronounced pe-dant'

'I hate you'

Sitting on their balcony overlooking a lake and mountainside they hold each other close. It's dark. They are waiting for midnight.

'Happy New Year my darling boy'

'Happy New Year Hannibal'

They kiss slowly as the fireworks from the neighbouring town join the church bells that are ringing across the valley in welcome.

'I was wondering about some kind of come back in 2017?'

'Hannibal!!!'

'I have promises to keep' They've argued about this before, but Will knows Hannibal is as sincere in his promises as he is in his forgiveness.

'..and miles to go before you sleep?

'Indeed, my love'

'Together then?' Will says with a slow smile. 

Really it was the camel coloured sweater Hannibal was wearing when they met in Jack's office but he has promised himself he will never tell Hannibal this.

'Always'

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️️ And happiness to you for 2017


End file.
